Finding Family
by dumbledoresdaughter
Summary: Harry finds his true family out of the most unexpected people. Wrote it a long time ago and I hope you like it...
1. Privet Drive

**Summary**: (AU) Harry is taken from his aunt and uncles after Dumbledore finds out about the abuse. All the anger between Harry and Snape never happened he is like a mentor to Harry.

**Couples**: Snape/Lily, Albus/Minerva, Harry/Ginny

**Chapter 1- Privet Drive**

Three weeks into the summer we find Harry sitting alone in his room at Privet Drive after having cooked his family dinner, where his aunt gave him only a piece of stale bread and old cheese. He was thinking about how drastic of a turn his life had taking since June. He had lost the only person closest to a parent he had ever known, his godfather Sirius Black.

He hears a tapping noise at the window looks and sees an owl there. He goes to the window, lets the owl in, and reads the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have something of utmost importance to discuss with you. If you are up for it I will come to your place of residence tomorrow at noon and we will go to Hogwarts for safety reasons._

_If you are okay with this please send word as soon as possible._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry hurries to his desk, grabs a quill and parchment and replies

_Professor Dumbledore_

_I would be very pleased if you could come over to discuss whatever it is that you need to discuss. I will see you at noon._

_Harry_

He tied his letter to the owl's leg and watched it take off. Harry lies back down on his bed and tries to think what Professor Dumbledore has to tell him. After a while he looks at the clock and sees that it is ten at night and decides to go to sleep.

Harry is woken by a slight tugging on his shirt by an owl; the owl dropped the letter on Harry's stomach.

_Harry_

_I shall see you at noon._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry then gets up, goes to the kitchen to make breakfast for his family. After breakfast Harry goes out and starts on his chores. First he weeds the garden, and then he mows the lawn, and then trims the hedges. After a while he feels like someone's eyes are on him so he turns around and sees Professor Dumbledore there watching him. Harry stands up and says

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Harry, now first things first is we need somewhere private to talk. Do you want to stay here or go to Hogwarts?"

"Just to talk or what?"

"Well now to talk but after we'll see. Did you tell your aunt and Uncle I was coming today?"

"No sir."

"Well then let's go tell them that you will be gone for a couple of hours okay."

"Yes sir."

Harry and Dumbledore went into the kitchen where his aunt was

"Aunt Petunia."

She turned around and said "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Professor Dumbledore is here to take me to Hogwarts for a couple of hour so we can talk privately."

"Go then." Harry looks at Dumbledore and shrugs and they walk out.

Once outside Harry asks

"How are we getting their sir?"

"Were going to side-along apperate. Grab hold of my arm please."

Harry did and felt like all the breath was being forced out of his lungs and he was being squeezed through a tube.

When Harry opened his eyes he looked up and saw Hogwarts and one word came to mind 'Home.'


	2. Hogwarts

Finding family

Chapter 2- Hogwarts

Don't own Harry Potter

Once they both arrived at Hogwarts they walked up to Dumbledore's office. When Harry entered he saw Professors McGonagall and Snape sitting there waiting for them.

"Hello professors."

"Hello Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, Snape just nodded his head.

"Harry first I need to tell you something." Dumbledore said and looks at McGonagall "Professor McGonagall and I have been married for 55 years." Harry looks at them both and smiles as he says "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Now there are two things that I need to tell you but first I would like to ask you some questions." Harry nods and says "Of course sir."  
"I need you to tell me why you don't want to go back the Dursley's?"  
Harry sighs and says "That's a hard question to answer sir."

"Why is that Harry?"

Harry sighs knowing that it was time to let them into his past. Knowing it was going to be an unpleasant talk Harry walks to the window and stares at the grounds below.  
"When I was younger my uncle used to beat me for every little reason, he made me do all the chores around the house from when I was about 3 or 4, his favorite punishment was to lock me in the cupboard without any food for days or weeks at a time. I used to live in a cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter then they gave me Dudley's second bedroom. The summer after my first year here, once I got home he locked up my trunk and Hedwig in the cupboard and put locks on my door and would only let me out to go to the bathroom." he takes a deep breath "I had to pick the lock while they were gone in order to get my books for my assignments. It was the same after my second year. After my third year once I told them about Sirius- they let me keep my trunk and Hedwig in my room. After my fourth year I started to have nightmares about the graveyard and Cedric dying. Then this summer the nightmares got worse." he closes his eyes as they start to burn "I keep seeing Sirius falling through the veil along with Cedric and one night my uncle was woken up by my screams I guess. He came in my room and punched me in the stomach and smacked me across the face a couple of time." Dumbledore says "Harry you can stop for a minute if you want." "No I need to get this out. Please." Dumbledore nods.

"The last couple of days they had me working nonstop. Cooking them food, doing more chores, anything to, the way they put it, 'punish me for being a freak'."  
"Harry, when did your uncle punch you in the stomach?" McGonagall asked.

"Last week."  
"Did he punch you more than once?"

"Four or five times."

McGonagall comes over and sits next to him on the couch and says "Harry do you think he broke your ribs?"

"I don't know."

"We'll have Madam Pomprey come in soon Minerva don't worry. Harry why didn't you tell me about this before?"  
"Everyone stares at me because of my scar, I didn't want them to pity me, or for you to think I was complaining."

Snape, who had been quiet throughout this conversation, said "Harry no one has any right to treat a child like that. No matter what." he looks at the headmaster and asks "So you want me to go and get Poppy for you?"

"Yes please Severus." Snape nods and exits the office. The second the door shuts Harry can't hold back the tears anymore and he starts to cry. McGonagall puts her arms around him and he leans on her for support while she whispers in his ear "Let it out you'll feel better I promise." while rubbing his back. After a couple of minutes he calmed down just as Madam Pomphrey and Snape walked back into the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello madam."

"Poppy I need for you to check Harry for any injuries please."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later, perhaps in my guest quarters."

"Just follow Poppy please Harry." he just stands up and nods then follows her.

~in the guest room~

"Sit down and take off your shirt Harry." as he does this Poppy is getting potions out of her bag, when she turns around she sees bruises forming on his chest.

"Harry please tell me what happened. How did you get those bruises?"

"My uncle." he whispers barely audible. Poppy waves her wand a couple times and says "Bad news Harry. You have two broken ribs but they won't take that long to heal. Now just lie down and relax while I go talk to the headmaster okay."

"Yes madam." and lays down. "I'll be right back" Poppy says as she pulls the blankets up to cover him.

~back in dumbledores office~

"Severus do you want to tell him your news first or should we tell him ours."

"You can go first it's okay." Just then Madam Pomphrey comes in. "How is he Poppy?" Minerva asks. She sighs and says "He has two broken ribs and some bruises on his chest. Right now he's resting. He told me his uncle did this."

"We just found out Poppy," Dumbledore started "that Harry has been abused all his life. Why did I have to put him there?"

"You did the only thing you could at the time." Just then they heard a scream from Dumbledore's guest quarters. They all ran out in there to see Harry doubled over in pain.

Dumbledore rushed to him and said "Harry what's wrong?" Harry just whispers "Hurts." Dumbledore sits on the edge of the bed and puts the boys head in his lap and says "What hurts?"

"Head, chest, and stomach."

"Calm down Harry Poppy's going to help you." Poppy waved her wand and said

"The only thing I can find are his two ribs." she turns to Severus "Severus do you have a pain relieving potion and a calming draught on you?"

"Yes here." and he hands it to her.

"Harry I need you to drink this potion to relax and it will block the pain that way I can fix your ribs." He drinks it and relaxes. Dumbledore lifts his head and says

"Relax, once your fixed up we'll explain everything I promise you." and gets up.

"Albus does he look different to you?"

"Yeah a little bit, he doesn't look as much like James as before."

"Of course I should have known. Severus you said you a letter appeared on your desk from Lily this week right?"

"Yes."

"Did it mention a glamour charm in it at all?"

"No but she did something to change his apperance so no one would find out."

"Find out what?" They all turn to Harry "Do you feel any better?"

"A little bit. Thanks."

Dumbledore pulls out his wand and conjurs four chairs for the everyone else to sit in.

"Harry before all this happened I said we needed to tell you things, the first is that Minerva and I have a daughter. Her name was Danielle; she was a squib and lived here in the castle till she was eleven when she told us she wanted to go to a muggle boarding school. We lost all contact after she turned 18. All we know is that she had two daughters, Petunia and Lily."

Comprehension dawned on Harry's as he said "You're my great grandparents?" Minerva came and sat next to Harry and said "Yes Harry we are. We feel horrible that we had to keep it from you and to leave you at Petunia's, especially after what we just found out."

"Does this means that Aunt Petunia is a squib or a muggle?"

"She is a muggle Harry, she just hates magic."

"Okay you guys said this was the first thing what's the second."

"That is something for Severus to tell you. Severus."

"First Harry, read this." Severus says and hands Harry a letter.

_My dear Sev,_

_ I hope that I don't have to give you this letter because if I do it means that I am dead and the war is still going on._

_ I was pregnant when we made the decision for you to become a spy for Voldemort. I didn't tell you because then you would have insisted for me to go with James instead of being with you. I know that is our deal if this gets to hard but I don't want to have to leave you. I am going to magically delay my pregnancy a month and hopefully we will be done with this war. I will be giving the baby the Inhabacus potion so he will look like James and me. All you have to do is give him the Inhabitius potion to reverse the effects. _

_If not then it will look like James is the baby's father instead of you. If anything happens to me and James please take care of our baby. I hope you can forgive me for lying but I couldn't think of anything else to do._

_ I love you so much Severus Snape and I hope one day we will be able to be together._

_Forever your love,_

_Lily._

Harry looks at him and says "Is this true?"

"I think so but there is only one way to be sure."

"Do you have the potion ready?"

"Its cooling right now, it should be ready in about ten minutes."

'While we wait for it to cool Harry you need to sit up so I can get rid of those bruises for you."

"Yes, thank you madam." When he sits up the others get a look at the bruises and Albus asks "Harry how did you get those?"

"My uncle did it that same night. He left for about ten minutes after he was done punching me to go get a belt and hit me with it." he gets a hopeful look on his face and asks "Since you are my family now does this mean I don't have to go back there?"

"First you would have to decide who to live with, your father or us, your wonderful great grandparents."

"Where are you all staying?"

"Why here of course. It works out better for us because we can get a lot of work done over the summer."

Harry thinks for a couple minutes then says "I chose to live with dad, but I will visit often."

"Good because we expect you to and of course we'll come by and visit you both also." "Can we go and get my stuff soon? Please? Can I also tell them who I'm living with?" They laugh and Severus says "How about we all come with you for back up when you tell them." "Good idea." Harry looks at the other two and gives them a puppy dog face saying "Please?" Minerva says "Of course, do you want to take the potion before or after?" "After this way they will know who I am."

"Well before we do anything we need clearance." Dumbledore says as he turns to Poppy. "Does he have a clean bill of health?"

"Yes he does but keep an eye on him over there I don't want that man to hurt my nephew anymore."

Harry laughs and says "Don't worry Aunt Poppy I'll be safe."

Then you may go," he put his shirt on then Poppy said "but first, Min will you join me?" "Of course I will!" they both stand up and point their wand at Harry.

"Should I be scared?"

"No just one minute." they wave their wands and transfigure his baggy clothes into better form-fitting ones.

"Thank you so much."

Dumbledore stands up and says "Shall we go then?" as they nod he says "Let's apperate onto their doorstep as the wards are down."

"When did they come down?"

"When I came and got you. I kind of thought you would want to get out of their."

"You thought right." Harry holds Severus' arm once they reach hogsmeade and they are all disappear with a loud crack.


End file.
